


Eulogy

by veroreos



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Exo Anatomy and Exo Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: They've all been through it before, but it's hard every time.Ajax is taking this one especially hard, and Cayde isn't really sure what to do about it.





	Eulogy

**Author's Note:**

> hey welcome to my incredibly self-indulgent fic about my exo hunter, Ajax-8
> 
> i didn't actually mean to imply that he'd ever been in a relationship with Cayde, but uh. it sorta came off reading that way so...you can read it as romantic or not, it doesn't matter either way. hope y'all enjoy!

“Do you ever miss him?” Cayde’s immediate response is to sigh, and Ajax lowers his head as Cayde finishes off his drink. “Sorry. I know you hate when I do this--”

“And yet you keep doing it,” Cayde says once he’s set the glass down. It’s said with more amusement than irritation, but still, Ajax turns away. “That’s such a loaded question, kid. What do you want me to say? No, I didn't care about him? Yes, I liked him more than you?”

There's a long silence as Cayde flags down the bartender for another round. Ajax stares at his own untouched drink, thirst having waned hours ago. Part of him questions how anatomy allows two Exos to drink together to begin with, but his confusion doesn't stop Cayde from knocking back another shot.

“You can't keep living in his shadow,” Cayde finally says, eyes boring into Ajax until their gazes meet again. “Stop obsessing over if you're as good as he was, or if you're doing what he would have done. He's gone, Ajax. All you can do now is be you.”

_ What if I don't know how to be me? _

“Man, you're as much of a killjoy as Eris sometimes,” Cayde grumbles, reaching over and taking Ajax’s untouched drink. Ajax actually laughs at that, and Cayde smiles behind the glass. 

  
  
  


“What was he like on the field?”

Cayde groans, swearing as he reloads his gun. “You're killing me here, kid. Possibly literally if you don't focus!”

“Sorry,” Ajax calls from where he's taking cover. He pops up and fires three quick shots, taking out three vandals before ducking back down. “I just--I see his combat records more than anything else.” Glancing down at his gun, Ajax frowns. “He liked hand cannons too, right?”

“You're holding his favorite gun right now.” Cayde hears the silence and can mentally picture Ajax pausing, turning the gun over in his hands and taking in every little mark and scratch in the metal.

After another beat of silence, Ajax comes barrelling over the crate he was using for cover, emptying the chamber into the few remaining Fallen on the field. As they crumble onto the ground, Cayde steps out from the doorway he’d hidden in, letting out a whistle. Ajax gives the gun a quick twirl. “He had good taste.”

“That he did,” Cayde hums in agreement, slinging an arm around Ajax’s shoulders. “That he did.”

  
  
  


Cayde is already shaking his head as he walks over to Shaxx, gesturing at Ajax who is frantically rifling through some files behind Shaxx’s desk. “What is he doing? Why are you letting him do this? Why is nobody stopping him?”

“He’s looking for the old records,” Shaxx says simply, arms crossed as more sheets of paper go fluttering by. “I’m not sure if he just wants to compare their scores or if he’s going to try to burn the records. I’ll stop him if he attempts the latter.”

They watch for a moment longer before Cayde cups his hands around his mouth. “Kid! Hey, kid!” No response. “I already took his records, Ajax!”

That immediately gets the hunter to stop, head snapping to the side to look at Cayde. “Give them to me.”

“No can do,” Cayde says much more coolly than he feels as Ajax stalks over, stepping into Cayde’s personal space. The knowledge that Shaxx will step in if things go south is comforting, but the fact that Shaxx is currently watching with interest rather than intervening doesn’t do much to ease his worries.

The light of Ajax’s eyes narrows. “You have no right to keep those from me. I deserve to see his scores.”

Cayde hums as if he’s actually considering it. “I thiiiink I’m gonna have to say no on this, kid. You’re just going to upset yourself.”

“You don’t get to make that decision,” Ajax snaps, moving forward a fraction of a step. “I know you’re trying to look out for me Cayde, but I need to see my records--”

“Oh, so they’re your records now?” The young hunter immediately freezes, and Shaxx’s shoulders tense. Cayde knows it’s a dick move, but he’s gotta rip off the band-aid at some point. “Which is it, kid? Are they your records or his?”

Ajax’s gaze flicks around nervously before settling on the floor. “I...uh. They’re...both? I mean, I guess they’re  _ his _ , but I…”

Cayde’s hand settling on Ajax’s shoulder draws his attention back up to Cayde’s eyes. “Listen to me. You can’t keep obsessing over this. He--that part of you--is gone. You’ve gotta keep moving forward. There’s no point in catching up with someone who’s dead.”

If Exos could cry, Ajax would certainly be doing it now, judging by the way his voice shakes and his lip quivers. “But...e-everyone misses him. I need to be--”

“You don’t have to be anything,” Cayde says, leaning in and unceremoniously clinking their foreheads together. “We don’t want him back. We want Ajax-8. We want  _ you _ .”

Ajax stands there, trembling for a moment, before surging forward, wrapping his arms around Cayde in a tight hug. Cayde hugs back and does his best not to look completely awkward about the whole thing. Thankfully it only lasts for a moment before Ajax pulls away, sniffling as though he really had been crying. “I...thanks, Cayde. That means a lot.”

“I do what I can,” Cayde shrugs, waving his hand dismissively. “Now, I believe I told you I wanted to see some grenade kills in the Crucible today…”

The young hunter gives a sharp salute before turning on his heel, bounding off to get ready for the next Crucible match. Cayde waits until he’s out of sight to heave a sigh of relief, jumping slightly when Shaxx puts a hand on his shoulder. “Well done, Cayde. You’ve done a great thing for him.”

“Aw, not you too you big lug.” Cayde gently shoves Shaxx’s hand off his shoulder, earning a laugh from the titan. “Hey, by the way, can you get rid of those records for me?”

“Didn’t you--?”

“Nah, I was bluffing. I didn’t think he’d actually go and look for Ajax-7’s records.”

Shaxx is presumably rolling his eyes behind the helmet, but gives Cayde a nod. “I’ll have them removed.”

“Thanks pal!” With two thumbs up, Cayde quickly departs, to avoid doing the paperwork himself and to make sure he’s in time to watch the match.


End file.
